La otra opción
by oneta16
Summary: Y si Bella no hubiera saltado por el acantilado, ¿qué habrías pasado? Y si 6 meses hubieran sido suficientes para que Bella empezara a ver la luz. ¿Cómo sería entonces la historia? (M en solo algunos capítulos)
1. Chapter 1

**SALE EL SOL**

Así que allí estaba yo, a punto de saltar de ese maldito acantilado. Empecé a oír esa voz tan familiar aunque hiciera como un mes que no la oía. Me sentía sola sin mi sol y necesita oírlo tanto como respirar. Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y justo cuanto me disponía a saltar… no pude. Me quedé ahí quieta y empecé a llorar. A llorar de rabia. Intenté levantarme, no sabía porque estaba llorando e intenté saltar de nuevo. Entonces y sin previo aviso salió el sol, era algo inusual ya que eran las 4 de la tarde y durante todo el día había estada lloviendo. Y entonces lo comprendí. No era esa clase de chica, cuantas veces había pensado que esas chicas que se sentaban en el baño llorando por un hombre eran estúpidas? Miles, quizás más. Que diría mi antigua yo si me viera saltar por un acantilado por un maldito chico. Claro que era un vampiro, y posiblemente el amor de mi vida, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo susurré:

-No vale la pena- y empecé a llorar.

Ahora lo comprendía lloraba de impotencia, de lo tonta que había sido. Miré otra vez el sol y me senté a esperar a Jacob, tal y como me había pedido. Su voz y su imagen había desaparecido pero por primera vez no me sentí dolorida, sino aliviada. No era un alivio total pero me dí cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a respirar porque tenía un nudo en el estómago del que no me había dado cuenta. Claro, había estado tan centrada en el agujero de mi corazón que no había notado su presencia. Aunque ese nudo no se redujo sí que dejó de hacer un poco menos de presión, por lo menos lo había notado. Creo que eso era algo bueno. Me quedé ahí tumbada hasta que el sol desapareció y empecé a preocuparme por Jacob, decidí que lo mejor sería regresar a su casa y esperarle ahí.

Cuando llegué a casa de Jacob esta estaba vacía pero la puerta, como de costumbre, no estaba cerrada con llave. No me sentí tan sola cuanto me senté en su sofá, olía a él. Me eché una manta encima y sin quererlo me quedé dormida. Una voz me despertó:

Bella- oí que alguien me llamaba- siento despertarte pero ha pasado algo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Jacob a pocos centímetros de la mía.

Qué ha pasado? – susurre intentando levantarme - ¿Tú estás bién?

Claro, es que el padre de Leah y Seth ha tenido un infarto y… bueno – Entonces me di cuenta de que A Jacob se le cortaba la voz-.

Lo siento mucho Jake – le abracé- debería ir a ver a mi padre. Era muy amigo de Harry

Si será mejor, te llevo – propuso él-.

Debes de estar agotado, quédate mejor, puedo conducir.

Estoy bién en serio, de todos modos nuestros padres deben de estar juntos y yo también quiero estar con el mío – Jacob parecía muy tocado así que no se lo discutí

Claro, vámonos- salté del sofá y mientras íbamos hacia el coche le cogí de la mano

Jacob condujo hacia el pueblo , no hablamos en todo el trayecto y me dediqué a observarle mientras él parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Jacob lo siento mucho – dije de repente- no tenía ni idea de que fueras tan amigo de Harry, de verdad que me sabe fatal o haber podido estar contigo en el hospital.

No es eso- contestó el al cabo de un rato de silencio – bueno, claro que éramos amigos pero estoy así porque cuando Leah se ha enterado estábamos los dos en fase lobuna y he compartido su dolor como si lo sintiera yo mismo

Lo siento muchísimo por ella también – dije-.

No nos dijimos nada más. Cuando llegamos a mi casa nuestros padres ya estaban allí, consolé al mío y Jacob al suyo. Hice la cena para todos aunque apenas comimos. No sé qué hora era pero ya había oscurecido cuando se marcaron. Le di un fuerte abrazo a Jacob y me despedí de su padre con otro. Mi padre se fue a dormir mientras yo me daba una ducha. El día siguiente era sábado así que no tendría que levantarme pronto.

No recuerdo como me quedé dormida pero al día siguiente me desperté con el pelo aún mojado. Cuando bajé a por mí almuerzo me detuve en la habitación de mi padre y al ver que no estaba supuse que habría ido a ver a Sue, por la tarde tenía que ser el entierro. Decidí llamar a Jacob:

- ¿Si?- contestó una voz ronca- ¿Bella?

- ¿Jacob? – pregunté

- Si soy yo, es solo que estaba durmiendo

-Vaya lo siento mucho – el pobre apenas dormía y ahora venía yo y le despertaba -.

- No pasa nada son como las doce así que me tenía que despertar en algún momento – hizo una pausa - ¿te apetece hacer algo?

- ¿No tienes guardia lobuna ni nada así? – pregunté sonriendo, la verdad es que me encantaba pasar tiempo con Jacob tenía que admitirlo y me sentía menos culpable de aprovecharme de él cuanto él lo proponía

- ¡vaya es verdad que no te has enterado! Ayer vimos a Victoria pero creo que la asustamos tanto que no va a molestarnos durante un largo periodo

- ¿Cómo? – grité preocupada.

-Nos vemos en mi casa en 20 minutos y te lo cuento ¿vale?, o mejor,¿ puedo venir yo a la tuya?, es que la mía está hecha una porquería.

-Claro Jacob – ¿cómo iba a decirle que no?-

Tal y como había dicho, en 20 minutos Jacob estaba allí, era curioso como nunca rompía las promesas. Nos tumbamos en el sofá a charlar y me contó lo de Victoria. Mientras hacían unas de sus guardias Victoria había aparecido dejando un rastro falso que no consiguió engañarles y ellos habían aprovechado la venganza para tenderle una emboscada. Habían estado a punto de conseguirlo pero Leah había entrado en fase lobuna al enterarse de lo de su padre provocando la distracción de los lobos que estaban con Victoria y esta había conseguido escapar.

Tranquila – me dijo – no creo que nos vaya a molestar más. ¿Bien y ahora, que quieres hacer? Creo que tenemos un salto de acantilado pendiente y hoy tampoco hace muy mal día así que si quieres…

No – dije con rotundidad - voy a dejar eso de la adrenalina por un tiempo.

Ufff, que suerte – bufó él – ya no sabía que más proponerte, lo siguiente que hicieras tendría que ser puenting o algo así.

Me reí al ver la sinceridad con la que Jacob expresaba mi locura. Estuvimos bromeando durante un rato recordando que hacía ya casi tres meses que habíamos empezado a ser tan amigos y de pronto, sin ninguna razón, empecé a llorar. Jacob se quedó quieto.

Bella, ¿estás bien? – dijo muy preocupado

Es que parece que estos días me da por llorar – le contesté

¿Es por él?

No, esta vez no es por Edward – se sorprendió aún más que yo de que hubiera dicho su nombre – es por mí. No puedo creer que haya perdido tanto tiempo por culpa de él. Han pasado casi siete meses des de que me dejó. Creo que tengo que empezar a mirar hacia el futuro.

Jacob me sonrió y me acercó un pañuelo

Creo que es una buena idea.

Estuve llorando un bueno rato en los brazos de Jacob y cuando al fin paré me quedé ahí un rato más.


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE BONITA LA VIDA**

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que era lunes y que debía ir al instituto aunque no me apeteciera. Me vestí rápidamente y fui a almorzar. Mi padre se había marchado hacía ya un rato. El día paso bastante normal, pero había algo de diferente. Me pasé todo el día pensado que podía ser pero no lograba acertarlo. Cuando llegué a casa me llevé la mejor sorpresa posible, vi la moto de Jacob. Me extrañé un poco al no verle a él también pero supuse que se habría cansado de esperar y entré dentro. Decidí prepararle algo de comida en plan sorpresa así que empecé a derretir chocolate y me entonces me di cuenta porque aquel día era tan raro. Algo había cambiado, me había levantado al fin y había dejado la bella muerta por otra. Está bien, todo no eran rosas y notaba la cicatriz, pero me atrevía decir que estaba bien, estaba…Esperanzada, esa era la palabra que buscaba. Me alegré tanto de haber dado en el clavo que puse cogí el cazo y cuando me di cuenta de que quemaba me lo tire por encima sin querer. Dios mío, como dolía. No grité de casualidad y me fui directa a la ducha. Había trocitos de chocolate en mi pelo y también tuve que lavármelo. Cuando salí de la ducha a buscar ropa limpia fui a buscar unos pantalones que estaban en el cuarto de la colada.

Uauuu! – Jacob estaba en el salón y yo, en toalla - ¿quieres seducirme Bella?

Mierda! – exclamé tapándome como podía con la toalla – Dios mío Jacob, que susto me has dado – dije poniéndome roja

Jacob estaba con una sonrisa gigante en la cara y parecía que los ojos se le salían se las órbitas

Jacob deja de mirarme así por favor y no te emociones tanto – dije subiendo por las escaleras.

Al final tuve que ponerme otros pantalones que estaban en mi cuarto y cuando me terminé de vestir bajé con la cara aún roja. Jacob parecía divertirse con la situación, me di cuenta de que había limpiado el chocolate del suelo así que supuse que un poco tenía que arrepentirse.

Vaya, pero si vas vestida y todo que raro – me dijo guiñándome un ojo -.

No lo he hecho aposta, ¿lo sabes verdad? – el simplemente se carcajeó.

Bella ve esto como una cosa del karma, a mí me has visto miles de veces sin camiseta y yo hoy te he visto en toalla, creo que si te veo así dos o tres veces más estaremos al fin empatados…- la última palabra casi no la dijo de o que se estaba riendo, de mi cara supuse

Ay Jacob cállate, suficiente vergüenza me da ya – decidí no hacer más chocolate, no se lo merecía

Pues prepárate cuando lo vea la manada entera, no podrás volver a pasear nunca más por la Push – dijo riéndose más-.

No puedo creérmelo, Jake borra esa imagen ahora mismo de tu cabeza

Creo que me va a costar mucho tiempo hacerlo…

Bueno... ¿nos vamos o qué? Quiero pasar el día en la Push si no puedo volver nunca más – dije resignada

Claro – dijo Jacob sonriendo por mi comentario-.

A pesar del incidente de la toalla, fue un día realmente bueno y al final, después de hacer tanta broma, hasta podía reírme de la situación. Claro que esa noche le tocaría hacer turno a Jacob y durante una semana no podría mirar a la cara del resto de la manada pero como lo planteaba Jacob, me parecía gracioso. Jacob es seguida vio mi buen humor y me llevó a ver sitios de la Push en los que nunca había estado, me enseñó su instituto y me dijo que si quería y paseamos cogidos de la mano hasta que oscureció.

Oye Bells, ya que es tu último día en la Push te quiero enseñas un bar donde van normalmente la gente del instituto, creo que entonces ya te habras pateado toda la Push en un día – lo dijo tan contento que no supe decirle que no, aunque no me apeteciera demasiado ir a un bar-.

El bar se llamaba "La playa" y estaba lleno de jóvenes, la mayoría de mi edad o más mayores, Jacob los aparentaba fácilmente así que no le dijeron nada.

Jacob – oí que le gritaba alguien. Jacob se giró hacia una mesa y nos fuimos hacia allí. Estaban sentados dos chicos que no había visto nunca y tres chicas.

Hola – saludó él, parecía que los conocía del instituto y enseguida me los presentó a todos. Se notaba que Jacob caía bien. El me presentó como su "amiga de Forks"

Así que tú vas al instituto de Forks, ¿verdad? – dijo una de las chicas.

Si

Entonces conocerás a un tal Eric… no sé qué

Creo que sí – respondí yo, me pareció que aquella chica quería preguntar algo más pero se calló.

Jacob, ¿Qué tal? – una chica muy guapa se le había acercado a Jacob y le había acercado una cerveza – ¿a la próxima me invitas tú, verdad?

Miré a la chica descaradamente

Jacob, Mahyla quiere repetir – dijo uno de los chicos riéndose -.

Callaos idiotas- gritó él-.

Jacob cambió de tema y empezó a hablar conmigo. No hice ninguna pregunta sobre esa tal Mahyla, pero me intrigaba y decidí que se lo preguntaría luego. Cuando nos marchamos le interrogué:

-Mahyla es un nombre bonito – dije como si nada -.

- Es una chica del instituto – dijo él, parecía que ya tenía ensayado lo que me diría – este verano me acosté con ella pero no ha pasado nada más y quedamos como amigos y ahora que he pegado el cambiazo parece que quiere algo otra vez, pero yo no quiero nada y te juro que casi ni somos amigos ni nada – Jacob esperó a ver mi reacción-.

_- No te preocupes Jacob, solo somos amigos y puedes hacer lo que quieras –_ eso es lo que decía mi parte racional y lo que debería haber dicho pero realmente esto fue lo que salió de mi boca:

_-_ lo que tú digas…- me sentía celosa y estúpida-.

-Bella sé que te lo debería haber contado pero hasta yo me decepciono de mí mismo, solo me acosté con ella porque me parecía guapa y divertida y no porque la quisiera y me arrepiento muchísimo.

Miré a Jacob y vi lo arrepentido que se sentía así que decidí poner mejor cara:

Mahyla es un nombre horrible – Jacob simplemente se rio, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y empezó a bromear

Venga Bella no te pongas celosa – dijo riendo-.

No estoy celosa, haz lo que quieras! – dije zafándome de su abrazo y caminando más rápido, él enseguida me alcanzó y volvió a abrazarme.

Es realidad quizá sí que debería repetir… la verdad es que estuvo bastante bien para ser una primera vez – dijo riéndose aún más-.

Jacob los detalles no me interesan! – dije gritando

Venga, no te lo tomes tan mal, si te sirve, con toalla y todo tú estás diez veces mejor – eso me dejó desconcertada y, aunque me puse roja, me alagó. Era algo que nunca me había pasado, con Jacob era capaz de reírme con estas cosas.

Si claro – dije haciendo broma – estoy buenísima!

Jacob se rio y me llevó a casa. Cuando llegué a la cama estaba tan cansada que me caí dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**RUMORES**

- Jacob, ¡me voy a mojar basta ya!- grité mientras intentaba tirarme al agua-.

Hacía un día estupendo y como era sábado me había pasado todo el día en la Push. Para mi suerte, mi padre no me había regañado por volver tan tarde a casa el lunes, pero me había preguntado diversas veces que había hecho y había puesto mala cara. Me hizo hasta un interrogatorio y me dijo que si estaba saliendo con Jacob que se lo dijera, creo que pensaba que teníamos algo, de hecho, creo que todo el mundo lo pensaba. Por lo visto alguien del bar a quién no quiero nombrar porque odio su nombre, conocía a Jessica y le había preguntado si estaba saliendo con Jessica. Esta última estaba claro que se había montado su película y le había contado a todo el instituto que estaba saliendo con un tío de la Push. Por lo visto he sido la última en enterarme ya que me lo ha tenido que contar Jacob esta mañana. Me ha dicho:

-¿Sabes que por mi instituto corre el rumor que estoy saliendo contigo? - en un principio no le he dado demasiadas vueltas porque me ha parecido normal y no me ha molestado mucho aunque me sabía mal por si Jacob se emocionaba demasiado o algo, pero el haber dicho la palabra rumor me he quedado más tranquila. Ha sido entonces cuando ha soltado:

-Y encima no sé cómo pero lo sabe todo el pueblo, ayer fui a Forks por la tarde porque necesitaba unas piezas para mi coche y el tío que me las vende es uno que va a tu instituto y como hay confianza y tal siempre nos estamos habiendo bromas y me soltó unos comentarios en plan, que a ti te van las mayores y no sé que más. En un principio supuse que nos había visto algún día y se lo había pensado pero luego me preguntó que cuando llevábamos y yo al decirle que no estábamos saliendo me contó que por tu instituto era de lo único que se había hablado en toda la semana- no le interrumpí porque me quedé flipando un buen rato y entonce solté:

-¿Enserio? Pues ni me había enterado.

- Si, creó que me dijo que una tal Jessica se lo estaba contando a todo el mundo, creo que es una amiga de Mahyla - Jacob dijo el último nombre en voz baja, supongo que no le apetecía picarme hoy y supuse que se arrepentía de verdad de haberse acostado con ella y decidí perdonarle. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarme. Quizás me podía enfadar porque no me lo hubiera dicho antes pero ni esto era motivo suficiente para ponerse como me puse. Creo que la razón por la cual me había enfadado tanto era el hecho de ver que no era la única en el mundo de Jacob y aunque yo no quisiera nada más me molestaba, aun no teniendo ningún derecho en ello. A demás nunca me había planteado si Jacob había tenido novia, ni siquiera sabía si había besado a alguien y esa confesión me dejo desconcertada.

- Pues la verdad es que no me extraña, pegan bastante como amigas - dije volviendo a la realidad-. No había vuelto a sacar el tema de Jacob con Mahyla y la verdad era que tenía curiosidad para saber cómo había pasado pero tenía miedo que me preguntaba si yo me había acostado con alguien porque tampoco estaba tan bien como para ir contando lo que había hecho o no con mi antiguo novio.

- ¡Mira! - dijo de pronto Jacob - ahí está Embry, vamos a saludarle - el tono en el que lo dijo hizo que me pusiera roja, lo de la toalla aún no lo había superado, pero a los de la Push les había hecho mucha gracia y cada vez que me veían me avergonzabas con comentarios o bromas.

- Creo que tengo que irme - dije - de aquí dos semanas hay exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar.

-Pues saludamos a Embry y nos vamos - dijo disfrutando de la situación

Para mi pesar Embry ya se había acercado y soltó la primera broma:

- ¡Hola Jacob!, vaya Bella dos segundos y no te has puesto roja, todo un record - dijo quiñándome el ojo -.

- Me voy- grité yo indignada.

Jacob me alcanzó cuando me iba y me llevó en moto hasta mi casa.

- Que vaya bien el estudio - me dijo sonriente -.

- Ya, la semana que viene ni te veré, tengo que estudiar - puse cara de pena-.

Jacob me abrazo como señal de despedida, pero como de costumbre se sobrepaso del tiempo que dura normalmente un abrazo entre amigos. Al final yo tuve que parar el abrazo y me despedí de él. Por la tarde fui a trabajas a la tienda de Mike. Este estaba más activo de lo normal y se pasó un buen rato proponiendo cosas para salir los dos o algo. Algo me dijo que Mike no se había tomado en serio lo del rumor, así que le solté:

- Mike creo que nunca voy a poder quedar, porque los fines de semana me los paso simpre en la Push - recalqué la palabra siempre-.

-Ah - Mike se quedó muy parado, pero creó que ya se lo medio esperaba - está bién-.

De esta manera me libré de Mike, no le había dicho la verdad pero tampoco le había mentido. El lunes fui a la escuela y entonces me fijé en como todos me miraban. Parecía que el rumor aún daba para cotillear.

A la hora de comer fui a sentarme en mí mesa y Jesica se pasó de la ralla:

-¿Conoces a Mahyla Bella? - me preguntó con cara de inocente-.

- Pues la verdad es que no me suena mucho ese nombre - dije saliendo como pude-.

-Es que creo que estuvo saliendo con un chico de la Push que tú conoces, Jacob o algo así creo que se llamaba -. Nuestra mesa era un silencio total, no sabía que le pasaba a Jessica conmigo pero parecía que quería crear una guerra y liarla o algo.

- No lo sé - dije y cuando solté la siguiente frase me sentí como en una película - creo que Jacob lo comentó un día pero no le dio demasiada importancia así que no recuerdo el nombre de quién me hablaba.

Todas las caras de la mesa se giraron hacia Jessica para ver su reacción, supongo que nunca hubiera creído que yo pudiera hacer tal comentario, pero me estaba sacando me quiso y me estaba picando. No iba a dejar que me pisoteara.

- Pues se ve que salieron o algo - dijo intentado que me sintiera mal-.

- Aja - contesté yo-.

-¿ Habéis empezado a estudiar? - interrumpió Angela, y el tema pareció quedar zanjado ahí.

Cuando salí de clase casi no podía esperar para tumbarme a mi cama y empezar a despotricar de Jessica conmigo misma pero una buena sorpresa me dejó atónita:

Jacob estaba en su moto delante de la escuela.

- Bella! - me saludó contentísimo - quería verte y al menos llevarte a casa o algo -

- Tengo el coche aquí, pero me alegro de que hayas venido.

- Vaya, pues es verdad que hay un rumor, todo el mundo nos está mirando.

- Puede que yo haya influido un poco - dije arrepentida- Mike me estaba molestando así que aumente un poquito el rumor, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Así que creen que soy tu novio ? - dijo con una expresión que no pude entender -.

- Sí - contesté yo

- Entonces puedo hacer esto - me miró me paso una mano por la cintura y sin más me besó.


	4. Chapter 4

**RIVERS FLOWS IN YOU**

Realmente no fue un beso, fue más bien como un pico, y me pillo tan desprevenida que ni casi sentí nada. Jacob me miró y me sonrió. No sé qué cara puse, pero él empezó a reírse y a decir:

- Venga no me mires así, que sé que te ha encantado -.

-Cállate Jacob - le dije en voz baja para que nadie nos oyera - tú tienes un problema mental ¿Sabes?

- jajajajaja -se carcajeó- yo también te quiero.

-Anda sube a la moto por favor y vete a la Push antes de que me de algo, nos vemos en un millón de años cuando tenga alzhéimer y no recuerde esto.

-Yo quería que pasáramos un rato juntos - dijo apenado-.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente -.

De camino a mi casa empecé a pensar. ¿Qué había sido lo que había pasado? ¿Enserio me había besado con Jacob? Bueno no había sido un beso al menos no para mí, solo había notado algo sobre mi boca, pero nada más. Había durado como un segundo y no había ni cerrado los ojos así que no era un beso. Me dije a mi misma que no había sido nada, nos podía haber pasado por casualidad si un día hubiéramos chocado o algo. ¿Qué pensaría Jacob? No sabía si debía enfadarme con él o no. No me había gustado que me besara delante de toda esa gente para ser sincera pero yo no tenía novio y no había para tanto, creo que ya lo castigaría lo suficiente ni llamándolo y dejándolo sin contacto alguno conmigo durante toda la semana así que dejé el tema por zanjado.

Por desgracia para mí a la hora de cenar mi padre lo volvió a sacar:

- Bella, ¿por qué me mentiste? Sé que sales con Jacob y me parece genial, creo que es un poco imprudente y que debería esperar a que madurase, pero lo acepto me lo podrías haber dicho.

-Papa te lo voy a repetir por millonésima vez, no salgo con Jacob, somos amigos y punto.

- Venga ya, todo el pueblo lo dice, os han visto besaros y todo, no hay porque esconderlo más.

-Papa entérate que no estoy saliendo con nadie, Jacob es solo un amigo y si alguien nos ha visto besarnos es porqué se ha confundido. Todo el mundo ve lo que quiere ver.

Parece que esa vez mi padre se lo tomó enserio y dejó el tema aparte. Subí a estudiar a mi habitación, la verdad es que nunca me había motivado sacar buenas notas, sabía que era necesario y todo eso pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia, pero ese curso me había dado cuenta de que si me esforzaba podía dar mucho de mí y quería acabar el curso con una buna media. Había alcanzado a los mejores de la clase por lo que hace a las notas y me estaba planteando pedir una beca para la universidad. Si la conseguía mi padre no tendría que pagarme nada y eso me ilusionaba bastante. Cuando terminé, fui a ducharme y sin más me descubrí cantando. No sé qué canción era pero me gustaba y me puse a cantar más fuerte y de pronto lo recordé: era la canción, su canción, la nana, mi nana. Me pareció oír a mi corazón desgarrándose y pare de cantar inmediatamente. Los puntos de mi herida se había soltado y mi mente me llevó a los recuerdos más profundos que tenía de él. El prado, su casa, el beisbol, su pelo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, como me hablaba, nuestros abrazos, nuestros besos y todo lo que sentía por él volvió a la superficie. Me pareció volver a aquel día, cuando me dijo que no me quería y me quedé tumbada ahí sin hacer nada. Me quedé en la ducha, mucho tiempo hasta que comprendí que no había nadie buscándome, nadie me recogería esta vez, tenía que levantarme y ponerme a dormir. No hace falta decir que esa noche fue lo último que hice. Lloré y cuando concilié el sueño tuve una de mis pesadillas. Cuando me desperté me di cuenta que ya era de día y me puse a estudiar para no pensar.

Creo que hacía tiempo que no pasaba una semana tan mala, no sabía porque pero todo me volvía a recordar a él, parecía que había vuelto atrás, cuando era un zombi. Mi padre notó algo pero supuso que era por los exámenes. El jueves tuve mi tercera pesadilla y mi padre dejó de ignorarlo.

- Esta semana no has visto a Jacob - me dijo

- Es que tengo exámenes la que viene y tengo que ponerme al día

- Claro - dijo mi padre - Bella parece que no te encuentras demasiado bien, ¿porqué no te quedas a casa hoy?

No era de las que hacía pellas pero acepté. Me sentía deprimida así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y me fui a la Push. Mientras conducía en mi mente no dejaba de sonar esa maldita melodía, no sé que me había llevado a eso, ¿porque cuando parecía estar bien, cuando parecía que lo había superado, la primera cosa que me recordaba a él tenía que afectarme tanto? No podía respirar, no podía hacer nada. Cuando bajé del coche estaba lloviendo y el agua parecía congelada sobre mi piel mientras me dirigía al acantilado. Ahí, donde había salido el sol. Parecía que eso no hubiera pasado, que fuera un sueño, y me quedé ahí amenazando en tirarme y esperando..esperando a que apareciera.

-Venga! - Empecé a gritar desesperadamente - ¿Ahora porque no vienes?- Me puse a llorar -.

Y volví a notarlo, nadie me levantaba, como en la ducha, nadie venía por mí ahora tenía que hacerlo yo sola, porque nunca nadie, nadie volvería a levantarme como lo hacía Edward. Nunca volvería a ser feliz, nunca sería nadie, nunca. Mi mundo había terminado hacía 9 meses y nunca más lo volvería a recuperar. No sé como acabé en casa de Jacob, pero de pronto estaba allí, en su porche, calada hasta los huesos. Cuando apareció se quedó muy sorprendido:

- Bella! - estaba gritando pero yo no lo oía, no oía nada - Bella mírame, ¿qué te pasa? - me abrazó y sin más volví a oír, noté como latía su corazón, me sentía tan mal, empecé a llorar.

- Tengo que irme - dije y empecé a marcharme-.

-!Bella! - oí como me gritaba - Bella ¿Qué pasa? - noté su voz más cerca y que alguien me cogía del brazo. Jacob me atrajo mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de él.

- ¿No lo entiendes Jacob? Deja de intentar mejorarme, nunca voy a cambiar, siempre voy a estar así, con una fachada para los demás pero desecha por dentro. Nunca voy a poder querer a nadie, nunca voy a ser feliz, nunca voy a estar mejor - grité con todas mis fuerzas-.

- ¡Tu sí que no lo entiendes! ¿no ves lo que estás haciendo? Esa es la verdad Bella, si que puedes ser feliz, ¿enserio crees que él es tu media naranja o tu alma gemela o algo así? Eso es una chorrada, el mundo no funciona así, eso es absurdo. Si todo el mundo solo tuviera una persona con quien ser feliz nadie lo sería. Escúchame bien, puedes ser feliz, es más lo estabas consiguiendo, habías vuelto ser tu misma. Pero claramente te ha pasado algo y a la mínima que encuentras un bache te deshaces. Todo el mundo tiene idas y venidas pero no podemos renunciar a las cosas que queremos, la cuestión es ¿quieres ser feliz? ¿A que sí? Pues consíguelo, lucha por ello. SI quieres llorar llora pero para en algún momento, mira a tu alrededor y levántate y sigue luchando. La vida no es fácil Bella, levántate y no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error que te hizo estar allí, tirada en mi porche, sola y llorando como una desconsolada. Levántate y vive, levántate y se feliz, levántate y cuando te derrumbes otra vez vuélvete a levantar, porque en eso consiste la vida.

No sé en qué momento pare de llorar y me puse de pie pero lo único que sé es que de pronto mis labios estaban en los suyos y nuestras lenguas se movían en perfecta sincronía. Noté su calor, como me tocaba, como me abrazaba. Me sentía muy acalorada a pesar de la lluvia. El gusto de su boca era increíble. Su lengua se movía por mi boca y se entrelazaba con la mía. No me ahogué de casualidad. No sé cuanto rato estuvimos así. Pero cuando paramos había dejado de llover. Sin decir una palabra y con los ojos de un Jacob más que sorprendido fijados en los míos me fui a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**FEARLESS**

Me sentía muy confusa, hacía una hora estaba al borde de un acantilado, lista para saltar y ahora, bueno ahí estaba. En mi casa, mojada y avergonzada por todo. ¿Me había gustado? No sabía la respuesta a eso y creo que no quería saberla, solo quería tiempo para mí. Quería estar donde estaba con Jacob, como amigos, sin besos ni complicaciones. Pero era tonta si pensaba que eso iba a ser así. No habíamos besado oficialmente, por primera vez y ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Ahora tenía que darle una respuesta a Jacob o podía hacer ver que nada había pasado, me atraía tanto esa opción... pero algo me decía que a Jacob no le gustaría demasiado. Así que había llegado el momento de decidir, creo que des de un principio ya había elegido, pero me dolía mucho. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Jacob pero casi que mejor tarde, así que me dispuse a retrasar el momento todo lo que pude y me puse a hacer los deberes. Tracé un cuidadoso plan e inventé cinco o seis situaciones para esquivar a Jacob pero todo eso se desmoronó cuando mi padre me dijo:

- El viernes vendrán a cenar los Black - e ahí se terminó todo. Por lo menos estarían los padres pensé, Jacob no tendría tiempo de abordarme a preguntas ni nada. ¿Cómo le volvería a mirar a la cara?

Muchas veces cuando sabes que algo malo tiene que pasar el tiempo pasa muy deprisa pues eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó a mí el día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente hasta que llegó el viernes. Los exámenes me ayudaron a no pensar pero el viernes por la tarde fue una tortura. No tenía deberes, ni exámenes, ni nada en que pensar porque solo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones. Cuando sonó el timbre quería morirme allí mismo, había hecho la cena, muy nerviosa y sospechaba que no me había salido demasiado bien. Mi padre abrió la puerta y le oí des de la cocina saludar a Billy y a Jacob. Inmediatamente oí a Jacob a mi espalda.

- No tiene mala pinta Bells - me dijo como saludo. Nuestros padres se habían quedado en el salón así que solo estábamos él y yo en la cocina y disimuladamente Jake había cerrado la puerta.

- Gracias pero creo que no estará demasiado bueno - dije mirando el plato y llevándolo al comedor para cenar, en la mesa grande. Cuando volví hacia la cocina Jacob seguía allí.

- Se que tratarás de rehuirme, la verdad es que esa estrategia es muy Bella pero no te va a servir de nada. Tenemos que hablar y si no lo hacemos hoy va a ser mañana.

-Tengo mucho trabajo ahora Jacob, no creo que podamos hablar - dije empezando a fregar los platos.

-Como quieras, mañana por la mañana te vendré a buscar y vamos a hablar

- No voy a poder - le dije siguiendo sin mirarle

- Está bien, pues mientras te haré la vida completamente imposible - me dijo

No estaba bromeando, pero me pregunté qué haría. Nos sentamos a cenar y ahí fue cuando empezó todo. Mi padre empezó una conversación sobre cómo le iban las cosas por el instituto a Jacob a lo que este le respondió:

- No me puedo quejar, la verdad es que dentro de lo que estudio me va bastante bien, no soy un empollón como Bella pero hago lo que puedo. Aunque no sé cómo se lo monta ella para sacar esas notas, porque casi siempre está en la Push conmigo y precisamente no está estudiando - ante la risa de Jacob y los rumores que habían mi padre interpretó algo que claramente no era y me hecho una mala mirada a mí y después a Jacob.

- Por cierto, ¿tú no tienes novia Jacob? - genial, ahora mi padre quería que confesáramos que éramos novios, cosa que no éramos.

- No tengo nada serio - respondió Jacob.

- ¿ Y tu Bella? - eso salió de la boca de Billy, ¿pero que le pasaba a esa familia? Seguro que estaban compinchados o algo así.

- Yo no tengo novio - respondí. Esa frase me dolió más de lo que me esperaba.

-¿enserio? - dijo Jacob haciéndose el sorprendido -¿pero con quién iras al baile del fin de semana que viene?

- Es verdad Bella el baile - dijo mi padre. Genial Jacob había conseguido que mi padre me diera la tabarra toda la semana.

Me levanté y empecé a recoger los platos y fui a la cocina a por el segundo.

Oí a Jacob decir que me ayudaba i enseguida apareció detrás mío.

- Sabes, todo lo que tienes que decir es que mañana nos vamos a ver y voy a parar.

- Antes muerta - le dije justo antes de salir de la cocina.

Cuando empezamos a comer de nuevo Jacob volvió a hablar:

- Bella ¿tú crees que podría ayudarme con literatura? Es que esta semana tengo exámenes y necesito ayuda.

- No sé si va a ser posible - le dije yo cortante-.

- Venga por favor, por ejemplo, ¿mañana por la mañana qué haces? Bueno sabes que si tampoco quieres hay una chica en mi clase, Mahyla, que creo que me ayudaría, bien, papa mañana voy a ir a su casa, o espera, tu no estarás en casa entonces podremos estar tranquilos y asolas - Billy no puso ninguna cara, se lo tomó tan normal-

- ¿Es esa chica tan maja que me presentaste un día? - preguntó Billy.

-Claro - dijo Jacob

No sé porqué me puse tan celosa al oír eso pero no soportaba la idea de imaginarme a Jacob con Mahyla en su casa, solos, veía que lo último que harían sería estudiar. Pero no, no iba a dejar que los celos que tenía (puramente pasajeros a mi parecer) me enturbiaban, Seguía sin querer estar con Jacob a solas...

- Está bien, te ayudaré - las palabras salieron de mi boca solas.

- Genial gracias

Jacob ya no volvió a molestarme durante la cena pero yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa otra vez. ¿Se podía saber porqué había dicho eso? Ni yo lo sabía, solo sabía que quería que se callara, que para de hablar de él y Mahyla y habñia vomitado esas palabras. Sería tonta. Ahora me arrepentía más que nunca . Ahora sí que no había escapatoria. Cuando los Black se fueron mi padre empezó a hablar:

- Bella, mañana se que vas a estar a solas con Jacob y debes saber que cuando te veas implicada físicamente en una relación... Bella cuando te quedes a solas con Jacob usad protección por favor - dijo rojo - no quiero que tengas problemas...

- ¡Papá que no somos novios! No te preocupes por eso, déjalo, cállate por favor - le dije y me fui. Fui a la cocina a recoger los platos y mi padre subió a dormir. Calculé cuando tardaría Jacob a llegar hasta su casa y entonces llamé. Me lo cogió Billy y decidí ser más cobarde que nunca:

- Oye BIlly, le puedes decir a Jacob que mañana no voy a poder ir, es que me había olvidado de que tenía...

-Bella, soy Jacob, dime - oí su voz.

- Que al final no puedo, es que tengo...cosas que hacer ya sabes

- No, no sé, pero no te preocupes Bella la cobarde, voy a llamar a Mahyla que quizás la literatura no sea su fuerte pero voy a estar entretenido.

- Haz lo que quiera Jake - le grité por teléfono - enserio no eres más tonto porqué no te entrenas - y colgué-.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono , no quería cogerlo pero la misma fuerza que me había empujado a decir que quería ayudarle "con sus deberes" me empujó a coger el teléfono.

- Dime

- Era broma, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Jacob...

- ¿Enserio Bella?¿No crees que me debes una explicación?

-Sí, pero quizás otro día

- Por favor...

- Está bien, pero no vuelvas a nombras a... esa nunca más.

Justo antes de colgar oí la risa de Jacob.

El sábado me desperté fatal, sabiendo lo que me esperaba me vestí y almorcé. Cogí el coche hacia las once y me fui a la Push. Cuando llegué Jacob estaba esperándome en la entrada, parecía que se había pasado allí toda la mañana , me daba miedo pensar de que era así.

- Hola - me dijo Jacob. Empecé a temblar - vamos a hablar- nos sentamos en el sofá, más cerca de lo que me hubiera gustado. De pronto la imagen de lo que había pasado hacía unos días volvió a mí y me encontré muerta de vergüenza y sin poder mirarle a la cara - parece que no estás muy habladora pero por lo menos podrías mirarme.

Alcé mis ojos hacia él y ahí me quedé, mirándolo y sin poder decir nada. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato así hasta que dije:

- Siento lo del beso

- Yo no - nos volvimos a mirar, parecía que volvería a besarme pero yo estaba demasiado confusa para que me besara, no estaba preparada pero y si ahora lo rechazaba, ¿me dejaría Jacob? ¿Querría que volviéramos a ser amigos? ¿Qué pasaría? Su cara se aproximo pero paró y me miró - ¿Que quieres de mi Bella?

-Quiero que seamos amigos

- Pero aún así me besas

- Estaba muy confusa Jacob

- Da igual, yo sé cómo me besaste y te gustó, lo sé.

- Puede que me guste besarte pero no quiero nada más que ser amigos así que no te voy a volver a besar - sabía que esas palabras eran duras pero era mejor la sinceridad. Jacob al contrario de lo que pensaba se lo tomó bastante bien y me sonrió

- ¿Te gusta besarme? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Cállate Jacob, eso no importa

- Importa más de lo que piensas- dijo aproximando aún más su cara. Sentía su aliento contra mi boca y empecé a sentir una sensación, esa sensación, como algo que me empujase a besarle. Tuve que controlarme a mí misma para no lanzarme pero inconscientemente mi cara se aproximó también a la suya y empecé a cerrar los ojos hasta que... sonó el teléfono.

- Salvada por la campana - susurró. Contestó, resultaba que era mi padre que decía que se había equivocada, sabía que era mentira, seguro que lo había hecho para comprobar que no estaba demasiado lejos, como en la habitación de Jacob, para cogerlo.

Cuando Jacob volvió al sofá me rodeó con su brazo y tuve que alejarme para no caer en la tentación.

- Jacob ahora no quiero un novio, estoy bien como estoy, no estoy segura de mis sentimientos y no quiero enredarme en algo ahora.

- Vamos juntos al baile por favor

- No quiero ir al baile - le dije muy seria. Jacob pareció entender porqué.

- ¿No has oído nunca decir que para superar algo tienes que enfrentarlo cara a cara?

- Algo así, la verdad es que alguien me dio una lección sobre la vida el otro día si mal no recuerdo. Por cierto, gracia por eso. La verdad es que nunca te había visto como un filósofo peor no lo hacer mal.

- Hay muchas cosas que hago bien y que te gustan de mi por lo que veo...

Aunque era un comentario totalmente inapropiado y que me hizo enrabiar también me hizo sonreír. Intenté esconder esas sonrisa pero era demasiado tarde, Jacob ya la había así que continuó.

- Si quieres otra lección sobre filosofía o sobre otra cosa que te guste de mí solo pídelo, ya lo sabes...

- Voy a intentar no escucharte... - le dije mientras otra sonrisa se me escapaba - eres muy bruto Jacob Black-

- Así que te gusta besar a los brutos...

Le di con mi puño a su brazo y el aprovechó para acercarse aún más mientras los dos nos reíamos. Me intenté sentar bien pese a sus esfuerzos para que quedara casi en su regazo pero el al ver que no había nada que hacer negó con la cabeza y se estiró de modo que pudo su cabeza en mi regazo y me miró.

- Por cierto, muchas gracias para insinuarle a mi padre que estábamos liados, ahora no me va a dejar venir a la Push.

- Era algo necesario, la situación lo requería, ya sabes...

- Eres muy pesado cuando te lo propones

Me sonrió y empezamos a hablar de chorradas como cuando éramos amigos. Me lo pasé realmente bien y de una mañana cargada de tensiones pasé a una mañana fantástica. No era como en los antiguos tiempos porque Jacob estaba mucho más cariñoso y mimoso: me abrazaba, se acercaba mucho a mí pero lo cierto era que yo me dejaba. En cierto modo me gustaba sentirme tan querida. Cuando su padre apareció por la puerta ya era mediodía y me fui a mi casa. El camino de vuelta me pareció tan agradable, quería poner música pero... intenté levantarme y recordar lo que había dicho Jacob, lloré pero para cuando llegué a mi porche ya había parado. Recordé como me había tratado Jacob esa tarde y lo que había dicho sobre enfrentar los miedos, decidido, le pediría que me arreglara el equipo de música del coche.


	6. Chapter 6

**FIGHT FOR YOU**

Algo había cambiado hacía poco, no lo había notado hasta que un día comí con Ángela y Ben a solas. Ellos no estaban juntos pero me di cuenta que lo estarían. Se hacían muchas bromas y Ben le lanzaba muchas indirectas. Me recordó extremadamente a cuando estaba con Edward, me puse triste pero una nueva sensación surgió en mí. Era como si echara de menos la relación no a él, sino a la relación y me puse a pensar. Añoraba a Edward, muchísimo porque lo que teníamos era fantástico. Podíamos hablar de todo y cuando nos besábamos había como una compenetración increíble. Era precioso y empezaba a ver que había sido una relación perfecta. Según lo que sabía no conocía a nadie que nunca hubiera tenido una relación tan maravillosa como la nuestra. Seguir pensando en él me ponía cada vez más triste así que paré e intenté seguir la conversación de Ángela y Ben. Seguían con sus cosas así que les dije que ya no tenía más hambre y me marché a casa. Cuando llegué quería ir a la Push pero mi padre me había dicho que mejor no fuera porque de pronto no quería que pasara "tanto rato fuera de casa" es decir, con Jacob. La verdad es que hacía un año ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza desobedecer a mi padre pero con Jacob me había vuelto más aventurera así que cogí el coche sin pensármelo dos veces y fui hacia la Push. Nunca había ido tan temprano porque normalmente hacía los deberes pero estábamos a cinco días de terminar el colegio y no tenía. Cuando llegué a su casa no había nadie y supuse que estaría en su instituto. De su casa hacia allí había muy poco así que aparqué el coche y fui a buscarle. Cuando llegué había un montón de estudiantes por allí. En seguida reconocí a algunos de la manada. Sobresalían enormemente y todos los estudiantes se los miraban con respeto. Jacob aún no había salido.

- ¿Te has perdido preciosa? - los típicos chicos insoportables del instituto estaban mirándome y sonriéndome. El que había hablado se aproximó - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - sus amigos se rieron.

- No gracias - tenía un poco de miedo pero, en frente a todos aquella gente ¿qué podían hacerme?

- Me llamo Derek por cierto -.

- Bella - me presenté. El chico parecía querer entablar una conversación pero a mí no me apetecía, así que cuando me giré busqué a alguien de la manada de Jacob y les dije - lo siento he quedado con unos amigos allí - y me fui. Embry y Paul estaban hablando ccon unas chicas, parecía que al ser tan fuertes tenía bastante éxito entre ellas.

- Hola - les saludé.

- ¡Bella! - dijeron los dos a la vez. Las chicas me miraron con mala cara.

- ¿Esperas a Jake? - me preguntó Paul

- Claro - me pareció que las chicas me estaban taladrando con la mirada

- ¿Así que tu eres la famosa Bella? - me giré. Una de "ellas" me estaba hablando.

- Bueno, supongo, soy Bella.

- Aquí eres como una estrella, todo el mundo quiere saber quién es esa chica por la que Jacob babea, teniendo tantas a la cola – dijo Paul riéndose.

No lo entendía demasiado bien pero en cuanto vi a Jacob enseguida lo comprendí: un séquito de chicas bajaban las escaleras detrás de Jacob (entre ella Mahyla) mientras él hablaba con una. Esa no parecía de la Push, era extremadamente rubia y muy, muy guapa. Mientras Jacob le hablaba ella lo miraba como si acabara de ver la luz. Mahyla me vio, me miró sonriente y luego a la chica, entonces avanzó a Jacob y con pasos rápidos vino hacia donde estaba yo, pasando por mi lado.

- Hola - me dijo como saludo mientras se acercaba

- Hola - le respondí yo, tajante

- Parece que te ha salido competencia - eso lo dijo con un murmuro, lo susurró mientras pasaba por mi lado y se largó.

Entonces Jacob me vio, paró de hacer caso a la rubia y se fue hacia a mí.

- ¡Bella! - gritó. Me di cuenta de que había mucha gente mirándonos. Me dio un gran abrazo, al más estilo Jacob y yo se lo devolví encantada - ¿qué haces aquí? - vi la oportunidad, era mi oportunidad para marcar mi territorio porque todas esas chicas de ese lugar lo querían para ellas. Me puse de puntillas y lo besé. Tal y como él había hecho ese día en mi instituto pero en cierto modo diferente. Porque él me devolvió el beso. Cuando paramos hacía cara de sorprendido. Embry y Paul estaban con unas caras increíbles y todas las chicas parecían que iban a empezar una guerra. La chica rubia que había ido con Jacob pareció que se iba a marchar pero en el último momento se lo repensó y le dijo a Jacob.

- Bueno Jacob ya voy a volver sola no te preocupes - tenía voz como de inocente, se la veía bastante tímida y discreta -

- ¿Qué? - respondió el aludido sin pararme de mirar - no, no, no te preocupes, Bella es solo una amiga - lo dijo con un tono de desprecio increíble, que para nada me gustó ¿Se había enfadado Jacob? ¿No quería que le besara? De golpe empecé a sentir mucho miedo.

- Camy está es Bella, una amiga, Bella está es Camy, se ha mudado hace poco a la casa contigua a la mía, el curso que viene empezará en mi instituto así que le he propuesto que volvamos juntos a casa y luego le voy a enseñar la Push.

-Claro - me sentí fatal, el tono que usó parecía que decía "tú no estás invitada". ¿Por qué se comportaba de ese modo? Le iba a dar un puñetazo, era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y él había dicho que yo también lo era para ella.

Jacob pasó por mi lado con Camy y se marchó. Eso me dolió mucho, sentía como las lágrimas estaban acudiendo a mis ojos y me dije a i misma que parara.

- Escucha Bella, ya que Jacob te ha dejado colgada porque no te vienes con nosotros, vamos a casa de Quil y seguro que ahí está toda la manada - Paul me sonrió.

- Eres muy amable pero voy a volver a Forks - le dije.

De pronto me di cuenta que había dejado el coche en casa de Jacob, genial. Ahora tendría que ir hacia allí. Cuando me fui en dirección hacia casa de Jacob ese tal Derek se me cruzó y me dijo:

Siento si te he ofendido antes de verdad, no sabía que tuvieras novio.

No tengo novio, no te preocupes – le dije tajante y empecé a andar a grandes zancadas huyendo de allí.

Genial, solo faltaba que me recordaran que no tenía novio. Genial. Estaba molesta y enfadada. Cuando llegué a casa de Jacob no había nadie, di gracias por no encontrármelo, si les hubiera visto posiblemente me habría pegado un puñetazo en la cara por tonta e inocente. Nunca me había sentido tan rechazada, bueno, en otro caso aún me había sentido más pero encima ahora me sentía humillada y abandonada.

Llegué a casa y me fui directa a la cama. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Cuando llegó mi padre le ya había preparado la cena, comimos y me fui a dormir. Maldito Jacob y su absurdo modo de fastidiarme. También estaba enfadad conmigo, con mi cerebro por no haber visto que Jacob se estaba cansando de mí y que ahora había encontrado a un rubia para sustituirme. No sé cuándo me dormí pero soñé con Jacob, con Candy y con Edward. Fue posiblemente una de las peores noches de mi vida.

No entendía nada y como Jacob no me llamó al día siguiente lo hice yo. Fue él quien contestó.

Diga – esa era su voz.

Jacob, soy Bella, tu amiga olvidada – le dije medio en broma medio enserio, sospesando el terreno, quería ver de qué humor estaba.

Hola – fue un hola horrible.

¿Quieres que nos veamos? Puedo ir a la Push – se oyó un silencio – si quieres…

No lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo – vaya excusa.

Jacob el colegio se acaba hoy, no me vengas con esas, sé que algo te pasa y quiero resolverlo, ¿te he hecho algo? Lo siento en serio si es así – se oyó un suspiro-.

Tú ya sabes lo que has hecho.

Si es por lo del beso no es justo, tú me has besado un montón de veces y nunca lo hubiera hecho si pensaba que no querías – ahora estaba gritando.

Ese es el problema Bella, solo nos besamos cuando TU quieres, es injusto, parece que soy tu juguete, antes entendía que no me quería y que no podía pedir más pero ahora haces lo que te da la gana y siento que soy una marioneta. Dices que no quieres salir conmigo porque aún estás dolida por lo de Edward – oír su nombre fue horrible, como un cuchillo atravesándome, los gritos de Jacob hicieron que empezara a llorar y su enfado me contagió – pero sabes una cosa, vas besando a la gente como si no te importara, aclárate ya porque yo no lo entiendo – intenté que no oyera que estaba llorando.

Eso ha sido muy duro Jake – le susurré – y un golpe muy bajo. Yo sí que no me entero, dices que me quieres y que me esperarás pero parece que no lo haces, ya has encontrado otra amiga con quién estar y te olvidas de mí, prefieres enfadarte conmigo para así poder estar con otra y ni esforzarte en resolverlo – mi voz fue subiendo de tono a medida que hablaba y terminé otra vez gritando.

No te he sustituido por nadie, pero si piensas eso de mí quizás lo haga – dijo aposta haciéndome daño, los dos sabíamos que hablaba de Cami.

¡Pues no me importa! – le interrumpí gritando y llorando.

¡Pues genial!

¡Bien! – grité y colgué.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE?**

Genial. ¿Y ahora qué? Nunca me había peleado así con nadie. Nunca. Pero tenía una cosa muy clara, no le volvería a hablar a Jacob. Jamás. Me había herido como nadie lo había hecho, bueno quizá alguien si… pero con esa excepción me había hecho mucho daño. ¿Enserio jugaba con la gente? ¿Iba de víctima como había insinuado? No tenía nada que hacer ya que el colegio había terminado y no podía para de pensar en Jacob.

Al día siguiente me encontraba fatal de haber dormido poco y aún estaba de muy mal humor por la pelea. Cuando me levanté desayuné intentando no pensar en él y luego me fui al colegio. Habían pospuesto el baile de fin de curso hasta la semana que viene y durante aquella los alumnos de nuestro curso debíamos encargarnos de decorarlo y prepararlo todo. Ahí es donde vi mi salvación. Me ofrecí voluntaria para encargarme de todo, por sorpresa de todos los alumnos y enseguida me di cuenta que había sido una buena decisión. Había tanto que hacer y tenía tanto trabajo que no me costó distraerme. Enseguida me puse a organizarlo todo, dándome cuenta de lo difícil que era y como me nombraron jefa del comité del baile tenía que ser yo quien daba las órdenes. Al principio me costaba porque no me gustaba pedir cosas a la getne, pero pronto me descubrí sobrepasada por todo y me di cuenta de que era necesario, además la gente me hacía caso sorprendentemente. Todo el mundo parecía estar contento en que fuera yo la diese las órdenes y muchos alumnos se ofrecían a hacer muchas cosas. Un día estaba pintando una bola gigante de color rojo para colgarla del techo cuando Ángela me dijo algo que me llamo la atención. Yo le estaba contando con la sorpresa que me había llevado de que todo el mundo me hiciera caso y de que me lo estaba pasando más bien de lo que un principio hubiera podido esperar. A lo que ella me dijo:

El caso Bella es que tú te ofreciste voluntaria tan rápido que si no hubiera sido Jessica o Lauren quien lo hubieran organizado todo y eso a nadie le gustaba. Habrían elegido un tema absurdo para el baile y hubieran hecho eso del rey y la reina y creo que nadie soporta que le manden tanto como Jessica y Lauren.

Eso me sorprendió mucho, así que a la gente le gustaba que les mandase… ¿yo? Qué raro. Todo el decorado quedó precioso y estaba realmente muy orgullosa de todo lo que había hecho. Al final había cambiado de parecer e iba a ir al baile, aunque solo fuera para ver lo que había hecho y revisar que todo salía bien. Había inspirado el tema del baile en el verano. La gente iba con vestidos blancos o azules y habíamos recubierto parte del suelo con arena. Había quedado realmente increíble. No tenía ningún vestido y Ángela se ofreció a llevarme con ella en coche hacia Port Ángeles para comprarme uno. Me lo pasé muy bien aquella tarde. Estuvimos charlando y me confesó que esperaba que Ben la besara en el baile, yo también me abrí y le comenté la discusión que había tenido con Jacob. Le pedí consejo y me dijo:

Quizás sí que estuvo mal que le besaras pero creo que el fue mucho más cruel y no te creas ni una palabra de lo que te dijo. Tú no eres una manipuladora, ni juegas con la gente.

Gracias Ángela, de verdad me has ayudado un montón.

Nunca había hablado con nadie de chicos como aquella tarde, las dos nos estuvimos contando nuestros problemas amorosos y hasta le mencioné a Él aunque solo por encima y para que supiera más cosas de mi relación con Jacob. Al final me lo pasé realmente bien y encontré un vestido que me gustaba. Era de color blanco, ceñido al cuerpo. Ángela dijo que me podía dejar unos tacones bajos que tenía porque yo no quería ir demasiada alta. Entonces cuando me los dio, vi que mi concepto de altura y el de Ángela no era el mismo.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de ir al baile, no como el año anterior que solo había ido por alguien. Este año iría por mí, porque realmente quería. Estaba hasta nerviosa por la llegada del baile y deseaba que todo saliera perfecto. Varios chicos, incluido Mike, me preguntaron si quería ir al baile con ellos (aunque éramos las chicas quien decidíamos) pero les dijo que no porque tendría que estar demasiado ocupada preparándolo todo como para poder estar con ellos. Creo que se lo tragaron. Además quería ir sola. Quería bailar con Ángela y con quien me apeteciera y no estar todo el rato con una sola persona, presionada pensando si se lo estaría pasando bien o no. De verdad quería disfrutarlo porque me lo había trabajado. Intenté no pensar en Jacob pero constantemente me venía a la cabeza. Muchas veces me pasaban cosas o alguien decía algo que me gustaría contarle a Jacob pero no podía porque estábamos peleados y él no quería arreglarlo. No pensaba arrastrarme yo después de lo que me había dicho, si eso era lo que pensaba sobre mí era mejor no tenerlo cerca. Saqué otra cosa buena de esa semana: conocí a un montón de gente. Era sorprendente la gente con la que nunca había hablado y después de hacerlo muchos chicos m pedían salir y esas cosas. Un día le pregunté a Ángela si era normal y me dijo que yo era bastante guapa y que al salir con Edward y con Jacob había llamado la atención de muchos chicos porque veían que tenía bastante éxito entre ellos. Bobadas, tenía que haber otro motivo. Si esa era la razón por la que me lo pedía era que la gente era muy superficial y nunca saldría con alguien así yo. Llegó la noche del baile y con el vestido y todo me fui con mi camioneta hacia la fiesta. Llegué dos horas antes para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Ayude a los del equipo de sonido y a los de la decoración y no pude evitar recordar como Jacob había venido un año anterior a advertirme que Él podría hacerme daño, hasta entonces quería protegerme. Eso parecía ya muy lejano, hasta la amistad con Jacob me parecía muy lejana ahora. La música, irónicamente, me ayudó un poco y me animé a medida que la gente iba llegando y disfrutaba de lo que había hecho.

Deberías hacerte organizadora de fiestas Bella, esto ha quedado genial – me dijo Ángela -.

Muchas gracias Ángela, pero mucha otra gente a hecho un montón de cosas y la fiesta la hemos organizado entre todos.

SI tú lo dices – dijo Ángela, luego se fue a bailar con Ben-.

Me senté en un rinconcito y miré como todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando bien. Me invitaron a salir a bailar varias veces, pero no quería pisar a nadie ni caerme así que dije que no. Hablé con mucha gente que me dijo que había quedado todo fantástico y hasta me reí con algunos. No era verdaderamente una risa pero se asemejaba mucho. Entonces ocurrió. La gente estaba bailando y la fiesta estaba siendo un éxito hasta que la música se paró. Fui hacia el equipo de sonido que estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Las luces se fueros y todo el mundo empezó a gritar. Era todo un caos absoluto, hasta yo me asusté. No tenía ni idea de que pasaba, pero por si fuera poco, de pronto alguien grito.

¡Estamos encerrados!

Y de pronto todo se desmorono, gente corriendo, llorando, intentando llamar a sus padres… Nadie sabía nada y de pronto empezó a sonar una música. Era muy ruidosa y ensordecedora, empezaron a entrar chicos con unas máscaras realmente espantosas, las luces iban y venían y empezó una pelea enorme. Algunos lograron sacar las máscaras de aquellos chicos y empezaron a gritar que eran de la Push, que llamáramos a la policía. Al oír eso, me puse muy nerviosa, ¿estaba Jacob allí? Vi una puerta abierta y salí. Estaba lloviendo y en seguida se me empapó el vestido. Varios chicos habían salido ya y se empezaban a ver coches de padres y el de la policía, que entró en el recinto e intentó detener la pelea, supuse que mmi padre no andaría lejos e intenté buscarle con la vista, seguro que él también me estaba buscando. Fui hacia el coche a buscar mi móvil y vi un mensaje suyo, le contenté tranquilizándole y le dije que nos veríamos en casa. Parecía que todo había sido una broma desagradable de los de la reserva. Intenté ver si encontraba a Ángela para asegurarme de que estaba bien y de pronto alguien me cogió por la espalda.

¡Déjame! – grité como una loca.

El enmascarado pareció encontrarlo gracioso y me puso sobre su espalda hasta alejarme del recinto. Intenté pegarle pero no pareció afectarlo. Por un segundo tuve la esperanza de que fuera Jacob, pero enseguida vi que no era lo suficientemente alto ni musculoso. Cuando me bajo al suelo se quitó la máscara. Era ese chico que me había hecho un comentario el día que fui al instituto de Jacob. Estaba riéndose. Le di un puñetazo y me fui corriendo.

¡Espera! – oí que me gritaba – lo siento, solo era una broma, no iba a hacerte nada.

Pues déjame en paz – le solté.

Derek, déjala o la próxima bofetada vendrá de mi – me giré y allí estaba, Jacob, mi sol. Mi cara dibujo uno sonrisa y mi corazón también aunque mi mente gritaba que no.

Derek pareció tomárselo enserio y se largó. Me debería haber quedado allí y decirle algo a Jacob, lo sabía, pero la rabia me volvió a inundar cuando vi que llevaba una máscara. Me había destrozado el baile, él y sus amigos. Me negué a decirle nada. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato sin decir nada. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo. Estaba ya muy empapada pero ni lo notaba. Los ojos de Jacob y su mirada me quemaban. Estábamos un poco apartados de la multitud. Los agentes habían empezado a detener a los chicos, aunque muchos habían salido corriendo. Jacob no dijo nada, yo tampoco, se giró y se fue y yo hice lo mismo.


End file.
